Naruto Poetry Collection
by lotrcrazygirl
Summary: A collection of variouse Naruto character's poems to each other
1. Hinata's Mission

**AN: **In english literature the other day, we had to write sonnets (which was so much fun) but after re-reading my sonnet i realised that it related alot to the relationship between Hinata and Naruto in both content and language, so I have adapted it slightly to make it fit her character better. ^_^ Please let me know what you think, as if you like it, you may just inspier me to write another one ^_^

**Hinata's Mission**

You stand there, oblivious as a new born fox cub,

As I sit watching, in my love born prison.

I long for your loving touch to make this mist fade

From where it hangs, clouding my once perfect vision.

My quest for your heart, has become my mission.

Your ice blue eyes may have transformed me to a caged dove,

But my faith in you remains:

a worn, leather glove,

Refusing to drop its cold ninja tool,

Yet I still drown, in love's freezing pool.

Endlessly I wait for you to pull me to the sunny shore.

Your long hesitation,

only makes me want you more.

But what is this Pink curse?

She has made everything worst.

Your eyes thaw at the sight of her.

This mission is indeed,

another failure.

**AN: **Thanx for reading ^_^


	2. Wind and Shadows

**AN: **Thanks to phantom130 5's review I have been inspired to write you all another poem.

This is Shikumaru remebering how he came to terms with his love for Temari.

Its not fantastic coz i bolted it together in about 20 minutes, but I hope you like it anyways

Enjoy ^_^

**Wind and Shadows**

My heart was as a cloud,

Sluggishly hanging above the world.

A seemingly solid structure.

Steady and strong.

Stuck in it's sleepy ways.

I moved for no man.

But for a woman?

For that woman?

Her blue eyes

Where as the sky,

Desiring to trap me

within their flawless frames.

Her golden locks,

That where as the sun,

Broke through my surface,

casting me in a disorientating light.

Her slender arms sought to

drag me from my trouble less sky

To the unknown earth

Bellow.

She desired my heart

and didn't care that I met her proclamations

of love with those two meaningless words:

"I know."

But she soon changed tact.

As a tornado

She struck

Ripping through my heart

With gusts

Too sharp to ignore,

Yet too soft to hold.

It was then that I was defeated.

For wind casts no shadows.

And without casting a shadow,

The feelings she installed within me

Could not be controlled.

I felt myself plummet from the sky,

And thought that with that new feeling

strangling at my heart,

I would surely die.

But my impact with love's solid ground was cushioned

Within her breezy embrace.

Our hearts seemed then, to entwine

within the finest of lase

When the next time, she proclaimed her love to me

she seemed more troubled then she used to be.

But this time I met her with a smile and a passionate kiss,

And answered her with this:

"I do indeed, love you so.

For you are the wind to my shadow."

**AN:** Please review as this makes me write more ^_^


	3. Bitter

AN: Another quick poem for you all. I was in a bad mood so I thought I would take it our on this poem. I have spent the least amount of time on this poem out of all of the ones in the collection, so it isn't very well planed and doesn't exactly have a lot of thought put into it, but I hope you like it anyway. I don't really know who this poem could have been written by. It could been any one of Sasuke's fan girls. 0_o

Bitter

I had mourned the loss of you.

I had wailed and screamed my fears.

But soon decided,

For you

I will shed no more tears.

You are a deserter.

A betrayer.

A liar.

These realisations of your character,

Have put out my loves' fire.

You have fallen

in my estimations

to little more than a street's litter.

Yet you have left

your curse mark on me.

You have left me,

Bitter.

AN: Hope you liked it. I don't really know if any specific character's personality shone through in this poem but if you can find anything in it that suggests a certain character, let me know when you review. Thanx for reading ^_^


End file.
